Many industrial type printers use heating systems to dry, cure, or fuse printing material that they deposit on a media. Many industrial printing systems print on rolls or webs of media.
It is generally useful to operate industrial printers on a continuous, or at least a near-continuous, basis as this helps maximize printer throughput, and also avoids problems related to stopping and starting different elements of such printers.